uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Girl
Cassie Sandsmark, also known as Wonder Girl, is a tough yet noble young woman who has ties to the Amazons of Themiscyra and is a member of the Titans. Background Born to Helena Sandsmark who had a one-night fling with Zeus, disguised as a human being - Cassie had a good life. She loved her mom, and never wanted for anything even though her mom gave up a possibly huge career to remain in NYC and be involved in the NYC National Museum of History. It was here that Cassie would change her life. She had always wanted something 'more'. School sports, extra activities, and the huge amount of friends she easily accumulated weren't enough. One lucky night after she'd visited her mom who was talking to Wonder Woman who had donated some special magical sandals and bracers, Cassie found out Wonder Woman was in trouble. She 'borrowed' the devices of ancient origin and took off using their powers of flight and strength to help save Wonder Woman. Diana was so impressed she allowed Cassie to keep them, as long as her mom didn't find out. Then, trained by the Amazons and Diana and Artemis, Cassie became fast enamored with the culture of Heroing, and the duty. She later visited the Gods, and asked to have powers. Zeus was so impressed, he gave them to her. And, Ares was impressed with her enough he gave her a lasso. With her training ongoing, Cassie joined the Titans, and learned about teamwork, friends, and more heroing. Until she defied Ares, and found out about her true nature that was awakened in her, as a DemiGod. Personality GENEROUS: Despite not having a father-figure in her life to constantly be there for her, Cassie's mother somehow always found the time. Helena instilled in Cassie a sense of goodness, and right. Cassie is almost overly generous, always willing to help out a stranger in need without question, and she'd do anything at all for a friend, or ally, or loved one. She's the sort of person who will give everything of herself, and not ask anything in return - the joy is indeed in the giving, and seeing the thanks on their faces when the deed is completed. CHARISMATIC: Cassie is the rare breed of person that can make friends with just about anybody and in many situations, and often without really trying. Her good looks, her eagerness to help and her sincerity in her concerns and her love of life are contributing factors to this. This nature can sometimes backfire against her, and make people not quite take her seriously in more intense situations or become a burden on her quite precious time in how to divide it up and maintain her heroing, her school work, training, and other duties. TOUGH: Call her a tomboy if you will, but Cassie is far from your average teenage girl. Far more interested in learning how to fight, and willing to put herself continually to the test to gain experience, and to prove everyone wrong who thinks she's not cut out for the hero gig, Cassie can be one tough girl. She doesn't like to back down from a cause she believes is just, even if the odds are against her. And that can be just as much a flaw, as a positive merit. She certainly has a feminine side and doesn't shy away from that aspect of herself, but she's as quick to use her fists to resolve a dispute as any boys her age ever would be. DETERMINED: Cassie is driven to prove herself to those who would doubt her, and show she is capable of the mantle she's won for herself. It is not only a matter of pride for her, it's a matter of absolute heart. Her entire world changed, for the better, when she became Wondergirl. And she doesn't want any of that to change. But, she is determined to win such approval on her own merits, and successes. To that end, Cassie loathes giving up on anything, and will always pursue how to win without sacrificing her sense of nobility and justice in the process. NOBLE: She has inherited the true nobility of the hero, and embodies these beliefs to the core of her heart. She would never kill, and likely would sacrifice herself to save someone she didn't even know. It is nearly impossible for her to lie, and she is always sincere when she speaks. HELPER: Cassie is always interested in helping people, unfortunately it doesn't always come out like that. She is a creature of good intentions, and will sometimes say or do things before really thinking about them and cause more harm then good in her sincerity. Yet, all her desires are to help those around her. She is simply a good person, who needs to learn maturity and to met her words with wisdom that only time and experience will bring her. Powers STRENGTH: One of the powers Cassie inherited from Zeus was that of inhuman strength. Her physical prowess was significantly changed, allowing her to lift up to 800 tons, or to bend and crush nearly any metals or substances with very little effort. This is a greater strength she once possessed when only endowed with Zeus, since she has awakened into her true nature. SPEED: Able to move faster than ordinary humans, Cassie's physical speed was enhanced through her relationship to Zeus. She is able to reach speeds up to around 100 mph, but as with any exertion, maintaining her top ability will cause her to tire more quickly as she is not unlimited in her endurance. FLIGHT: Unlike many DemiGods (or even some Gods) Cassie is able to achieve flight. She can reach speeds up to 500 mph, and can fly as high as the atmosphere's limits without the effects of dizziness or lightheadedness. ENDURANCE: Zeus' last 'gift' to Cassie from being her father is that of a much more durable physical structure, less her own strength be her demise. Her body can now easily withstand any force or pressure that she can put upon it, be it speed, strength, or applied force. She maintains a resilience to withstand artillery fire up to anti-tank rounds and her body holds a durability equitable to that of titanium itself. Skills Cassie took various amounts of classes in high school and scored high marks due to her mother's influence and insistence; also has helped her mother to a fair degree with Archaeology and other matters of history in addition to spending a good deal of time on Themiscyra so has a pretty good solid knowledge base. In addition, she has trained with Artemis, Diana, and other Amazons in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, weapons, strategy, and of course, utilizing her lasso. This, along with her curriculum and extra activities in school with sports have given her a wide array of athletic prowess. Lastly, Cassie is simply one of those girls who can usually get along with anyone; her dedication to her duty lends her to be quite likable when synced with her personality and she has a cool head, which makes her potentially to have natural leadership. Boons MAGIC LASSO: Cassie was given a lasso, shortly after her visit to Mt. Olympus. But, not just any lasso; she was given a lasso that was blessed with the righteous wroth and lightning force of Zeus, himself, by Ares. This power can only be called upon, however, when Cassie herself is angry. And, much like Wonder Woman's own lasso, its length can change, and lengthen from about 10 feet up to 500 feet and it is virtually indestructible. Furthermore, the lasso also has the potential if Cassie is focused and angry enough, to banish beings back to their correct plane of existance - though she's only been able to use this power once, so far. ' AMAZONIAN BRACELETS': Indestructible gauntlets that protect Cassie's wrists, approximately two to three inches long and a centimeter thick in circumference these bracelets are impossible to remove without the wearer's blessing; they are seamless and magically affixed to her wrists. While not as powerful as Wonder Woman's own gauntlets, Cassandra's are still very useful in helping her protect not only herself, but other people as well from piercing attacks, or other attacks her body might be susceptible to. AMAZONS OF THEMISCYRA: Cassie is an adopted Amazon of Themiscyra. Therefore, she is entitled to 'free reign' of the Isle, and all the training, lore, weaponry, and anything else that she may desire from her fellow Sisters. She has an especially strong relationship with Artemis & Diana. TITANS: As a member of the Titans, Cassie benefits from not only a solid group of friends, but a team to call upon in times of danger. Furthermore, it bestows upon her a safe haven to relax, call home, and also allows for technology - like computers, communication devices, and other tech to make certain that the team completes their job & keeps the city and the world safe. Flaws FATHER: Cassie's father is Zeus, the ruler of Mt. Olympus -- he is indeed her one and true father. Certainly this has endowed her with certain benefits. However, given her Demi-God status, others embroiled in these affairs, such as Ares, or even Loki could seek to use her as a pawn in their eternal strife and struggles in their own personal wars and designs for the outcome and fate of the Earth. And, Zeus is not known for the best relationships with his children. Cassie's is little different. IDENTITY: Cassie keeps her identity as Wondergirl a secret. This is for many obvious reasons, the foremost being that her friends, or worse her mother could be put in jeopardy if this were to be revealed. Living the dual life is not always easy, especially when she has to hide things, or skirt the truth to her friends, but it is the price to pay for being a superheroine and it is one that she is willing to pay. MOTHER: Due to his previous childrens lack of discretion and abuse of their powers, Zeus gave Cassandra a stipend when he empowered her. If, for whatever reason, Cassandra's mother (Helena) wanted to take away Cassie's powers, she could for a small period of time just by touching her daughter. This could be anywhere from a few hours, to a few days, perhaps even a week or two. The fact is, Cassie could be depowered by her mother, and so must maintain good marks in school, and show her mother that she can balance all the hard aspects of a normal teenage life plus super-heroing, or risk being seriously grounded. In more ways than one. YOUNG: Cassie is the epitome of exactly how an average American cheerleader ought to look. Pretty, young, and vibrant. Unfortunately this comes with some other stereotypes that others will see in her, and they simply won't take such a girl seriously. While she has a few around her who know her heart and her determination and her capability, her youthful appearance coupled with her inexperience upon the matters will make it a difficult road for her to traverse to earn the respect of some of her peers, and the world at large. Logs Including Wonder Girl 2010-08-16: Titans Reforming * HIVE Hijackers - Wonder Woman is training Wonder Girl when an alert is sounded. The Justice League cannot respond, so Diana has Cassie enlist Titans Nightwing and Starfire to help. Category:Taken Feature Character